


but uncle, there is no storm cellar

by theclownbehindtheslaughter



Series: FNAF Drabbles [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Charlotte Emily's Death, Child Death, Fredbear's Family Diner, Gen, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Temporary Character Death, Vaguely Described Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclownbehindtheslaughter/pseuds/theclownbehindtheslaughter
Summary: “Come on Charlotte, there's a way through the storm shelter.” said the middle-aged man, he smiled that awful, sickly sweet smile that made Charlie squirm and have the instinct to run away as far as they could “There is no storm shelter, you’re lying.”
Series: FNAF Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204346
Kudos: 5





	but uncle, there is no storm cellar

**Author's Note:**

> and welcome to my take of Charlie's death, comments are greatly appreciated!

Charlie was the first to go, strangled outside of her father's restaurant in the rain by the man she called uncle. It was a horrible thing, the way her friends forced the pre-teen out into the cold rain with the lid of the gift housing the puppy covered with heavy objects such as boxes of party decorations left out by the staff and their own bags.

‘Uncle’ William has offered her to follow him to another entry into the building, but the child knew there was no such thing as they spent all their time after school exploring the wonderful place suited for both children and adults “No thanks, my friends will let me back in soon.” 

They both knew that was a lie, utter bullshit coming from the mouth of an 11-year-old with her clothes soaked and her uncontrollable shivering from the cold having been left out for at least 15 minutes by her so-called friends who were having an amazing time watching the two main stars of the shows. 

“Come on Charlotte, there's a way through the storm shelter.” said the middle-aged man, he smiled that awful, sickly sweet smile that made Charlie squirm and have the instinct to run away as far as they could “There is no storm shelter, you’re lying.” 

They should’ve stopped themself, if they had just held their tongue they wouldn’t have died is what they always say to themself, yet a small voice in their head says it wasn’t their fault as no matter what would’ve left their mouth next the unhinged man would kill the young child either way.

He stepped forward, quickly glancing into the diner to see it was practically empty all except for a couple of occupied children watching the animatronics “Charlotte, didn’t your father ever teach you manners?” 

“Wait, I did nothing wro-” the pre-teen was cut off by a slender hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her airways “How dare you to accuse me of lying, even if I was you should’ve kept it to yourself.” That didn’t make sense, that didn’t make any sense at all to Charlie

After what felt like hours but at the same time seconds dizziness of asphyxiation hit the small person 

She woke up, but it felt odd; her lungs didn’t expand and they couldn’t feel the hair on their head, there were strings around their wrists which ended in long black fuzzy claws which resembled the puppet animatronic her father had built to protect children.

It took a few hours of retracing steps to figure out what happened, ‘uncle’ William had killed the young child and now, somehow, Charlie was the puppet.


End file.
